Adultery with an Ex
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: In hindsight, Emily realizes that drinking with an ex while angry one night maybe was not the best decision she ever made. Especially when said ex still harbors feelings for her... and she still has feelings for him, too. And you know... she's married... to a cartel leader who would flip out if he ever found out what was transpiring. Yeah, she is so screwed. {EZ/Emily}
1. Adultery with an Ex

**_This is my first ever Ezily and Mayans MC fic._**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing at all related to Mayans MC. I'm just messing around with some of the show's characters._

* * *

_In hindsight, Emily realizes that drinking with an ex while angry one night maybe was not the best decision she ever made. Especially when said ex still harbors feelings for her... and she still has feelings for him, too. And you know... she's married... to a cartel leader who would flip out if he ever found out what was transpiring. Yeah, she is so screwed._

* * *

**Chapter 1 -** _Adultery with an Ex_

* * *

"Oh, fuck!" Emily exclaims upon waking up and immediately remembering what happened the night before. "What the hell was I thinking?"

She hears EZ stirring next to her and debates whether or not to say nothing, get dressed and rush home... or stick around and figure shit out. The debate in her head lasts a short time as it dawns on her; She's no longer a teenager making impulsive decisions, and running from situations because they're difficult. Emily is now older, wiser... and above all, not a coward.

Emily turns her head to look over at her ex to find that he's awake and looking right at her.

"Morning," he greets, his voice groggy from sleep.

"Morning," she says back, not sure what else to say... not sure what exactly to do, other than grip the sheet tighter around herself. "This can't happen again," she finally says, the words nothing above a whisper. "I'm married... and you're sorta dating that Gabi person."

"Not again." EZ nods his head in agreement. "It was just the drinks... making us stupid for a night."

"Yes, exactly..." Emily trails off for a moment as she wonders to herself if it really was the drinks, or if deep down it happened partly because she really wanted it. "...it was the drinks."

EZ rolls over to get out of bed, standing up in nothing but his bare naked glory.

Emily quickly turns her head away. The first step of it not happening again, not looking at naked EZ and having flashbacks of the previous nights. It doesn't take long for Emily to realize that is easier said than done. She's sneaking a peak before she can mentally list the reasons why she should stop herself.

This is wrong, so wrong. But it weirdly kinda feels right. Emily begins imagining how this could be her every morning. If EZ hadn't gone to prison, they'd likely be married with an eight year old and would be waking up like this every day. But that's not the case, and honestly the daydream is painful to think about. What could have beens are never good feelings to have.

"So we agree... this never happens again, and nobody ever finds out," Emily says, looking everywhere but at him. "I doubt others will take the "it's the drink's fault" as a good reason for what happened."

"I won't say a word," EZ assures her, rounding the bed; now with his bottom half covered. "The bathroom is all yours," he says, holding out her clothes to her.

She reaches forward and grabs them, their fingers brushing against one another. Memories of the night before flood her mind; the visuals and feelings of his fingers in her hair, all over her body, and most importantly in her. Damn it, she was so screwed. Would she even be able to look at him anymore without flashbacks to their night of sin together?

Emily's hand tightens around her clothes and she pulls it back. "Thanks." She carefully stands up, making sure to keep the sheet held securely against her. "I'll um go get dressed." Emily rushes from the room, down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a thud and locking it.

Leaning back against the door, she runs a hand over her face and through her hair. She honestly can't believe the night before happened. Drinking, or not, she was usually one who can control herself no matter what she drank. So did that mean she actually wanted last night to happen? She loves Miguel, but maybe she still loves EZ, too. Maybe that's why it was so easy to fall in bed with him.

She's almost positive she kissed EZ first. It was her who made the first move. No way she would've ever done that just because. There was always a reason behind her conscious, and even subconscious, actions. _Just because_ actions were not something she performed often. This was all a whole lot to process.

Emily looks over at the window, to the door, and back to the window. She'd only seen and heard it on tv, but climbing through that window right now seems like a good idea. Emily dresses in a hurry and then focuses on getting the window open.

The coward way it was, she was in the right mindset to figure this out at the moment. Escape is her number one priority. The window slides up quietly and Emily maneuvers herself through it. She prays to God that no one will see her. No one but her and EZ need to know anything about what happened.

The length between the bottom of the window to the ground is a short one, so Emily doesn't have to worry about breaking an ankle on the way down. That's the only actual good thing about any of this.

Emily sets her feet on the ground, looking all around her. She makes note of the streets on either side of her. One seems more busy than the other. She chooses to go to the less busy street.

Coming up to the sidewalk, she lets out a breath of air that she didn't realize she was holding. Cliché, yes. But it was the truth. She looks both ways down the nearly empty street.

Now to figure out the best way to get home... without getting caught.


	2. Bathroom with an Ex

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything associated with Mayans MC. I am just playing with some characters from the show._

* * *

**Chapter 2** \- _Bathroom with an Ex_

* * *

It was not supposed to happen again. That was the deal. It was a one time thing, a one time mistake. Yet here she was, in a crowded bar's bathroom, waiting for the door to open and for _him_ to walk in. She will tell him to lock the door behind him so they won't be interrupted, and then she'd give in to her needy wants once again.

Afterwards, she will tell him this was only a two time thing. Never again will it happen. There will not be a third time. Nope. This is it. No more. Seriously, never again. Deep down, she knows that will be a lie. But she has to at least try. Even if she already knows it's a waste of time. At least this way she can tell herself she put in an effort to never let it happen a third time.

Emily should've known as soon as she said it was a one time thing that it really wasn't. She was supposed to be smart, to know better. But apparently not as much as she originally thought. The trench of secrets was being dug deeper every time she and EZ met up. 'Cause honestly, Emily had a feeling two times wouldn't be it either. It should never happen again, but the heart and body want what they want, and make it hard to stop them from getting it. The brain has no chance when the heart and body team up. Hence, the reason Emily is in her current uncontrollable position.

The door opens behind her, promptly breaking her from her thoughts. She turns away from the mirror, swallowing the lump that had built up in her throat as she comes face to face with EZ. In that moment, the world around her ceases to exist. It is just her and EZ there.

It's likely no single one of them makes the first move, Emily's pretty sure they move forward at once and meet in the middle. Her arms are around his neck and she's pushing her body up against his as close as she can get it. She's kissing him like he's the oxygen she needs in order to breathe, like she'll die if she doesn't breath him in.

Her hands are in his hair, grabbing handfuls and pulling gently, she knows he likes he... he always has. His hands are on her waist slowly moving behind her to cup her ass and pull her closer to him. She can feel him getting hard against her. He's being just as needy as she is.

Emily lets out a small, kind of loud, yelp of surprise when EZ grabs her by her ass and picks her up, placing her on the bathroom counter. The fabric of her skirt drags across her skin as it rides up her legs. She wiggles her butt around to make it slightly more comfortable for her before letting herself get back to basking in the sensations EZ was causing her to feel.

It is moments like this very one that make her realize how much, deep down, she really does miss EZ. Though she would likely not change how things went if she had the chance to. Things had worked out well for her... even if she had missed EZ during that entire time. After all, one rarely ever does forget their first ever love. Emily is no different.

She would be straight up lying if she ever said she didn't often think about EZ during the past 8 years. Even while with Miguel... she loves Miguel, but she never ever forgot about EZ. Especially considering how things had ended for them all those years ago.

EZ begins mouthing a path down her jaw to her neck.

"Did you lock the door?" Emily asks, glancing over at the knob to see if the lock is turned.

EZ nods, mumbling against her neck. "Mm-hmm."

"Good, good," Emily moans, tangling her fingers tighter in EZ's short hair. "That's good."

Emily allows herself to relax more now that she knows no one will come in and find them in their current undoubtable position.

The sensations his scruff scraping against her skin is causing is exhilarating. She doesn't want to stop him, but she knows it's likely she'd get a short term rash if she didn't put an end to it. And that short term rash would get them both into a shit load of trouble. Emily yanks at the hair on the back of his head and pulls him away from her naked skin.

"Let's not take this slow," she says to him.

He nods his head, and then his hands are at her thighs. He's rubbing his way up under her skirt towards where she wants... needs... him most. His fingers rubbed against the outside of her thong, causing a shiver to run through her.

She reaches down to fumble with his belt buckle, unlatching it and leaving it hanging open. Her fingers make quick work of his button and zipper, and then she lifts her legs up so that her feet catch the sides of his jeans and she pushes them down just enough for his cock to spring free.

"Fuck foreplay, just do it!" she insists, grabbing at his kutte and pulling him forward.

They meet in the middle with open mouths, tongues invading each other's mouths.

Emily feels EZ's fingers against her again as he pushes her thong to the side. In the next instant he's fully sheathed inside her. She gasps as her head falls back against the mirror with a soft thud.

"Shit, sorry," EZ grounds out.

Emily shakes her head, grinning at him. "No, no, no, no... no saying sorry. Just move. Please. Now."

EZ sets the pace fast and hard just as Emily wants. She meets his thrusts, thrust for thrust, one arm secured tightly around his neck and her other hand gripping the counter underneath her with white knuckles.

Sounds of moans, pants, whimpers and skin slapping against skin were filling the bathroom air. Emily was relieved that the music in the bar was so loud that no one could hear what was going on.

EZ suddenly grips the back of her thighs, hard enough that she'll likely be hiding a bruise or two for a few weeks. He picks her up off the counter and turns her, pushing her roughly up against the bathroom wall. Emily goes from having the faucet of the sink digging into her back to her head hitting the hand dryer and turning it on. She's too far gone trying to keep up with EZ's erratic movements to react to the aches the dryer and faucet caused her.

The pace at which EZ is moving is a fast and hard one. Emily places her arms around his neck, clasping her hands together. She does her best to meet his thrusts continuously. It feels good. She feels good. He feels good. But it's not enough. Emily needs more friction. She maneuvers herself so he slips out of her, a whimper escapes her and EZ's huffs at the loss.

Emily grins, leading him over to the bathroom couch. She pushes him down and climbs into his lap, rubbing herself against him. A bolt of pleasure courses through her, and she doesn't wait any longer to position herself over him and slide down until he's fully in her again.

EZ grips at her waist, fingers digging in. Emily doesn't mind, the pain is worth all the pleasure. He pulls her arm and then slams her back down onto him. She moans as he manages to hit just the right spot inside her. He does it again and Emily reaches forward to grab his shoulders and hang on, enjoy the ride.

**~bathroomwithanex~**

Afterwards, Emily pushes EZ away from her and fixes her underwear and skirt. She gives herself a once over in the mirror, straightens her hair up, and then turns to leave. Glancing back at EZ who is tucking himself back into his pants, she says, "This was the last time. It will never happen again."

EZ nods. "Never again," he reiterates.

As Emily leaves, she sighs... knowing that they both know just how much of a lie that was. They will get together again soon enough. It is just a matter of time.


End file.
